Talk:The Intention of the Abyss/@comment-27137342-20160118034115/@comment-1442343-20160118152118
The Intention of the Abyss was overall a good character - the only reason we perceived her as evil was because of incidents like the one in Retrace IX: Whisperer, where she kidnapped Alice. The only reason she did this was because Alice was using Oz's body as B-Rabbit at the time, so she assumed that it was B-Rabbit, and after what happened during the Tragedy of Sablier she couldn't truly remember what happened because her memories were destroyed - thus she assumed B-Rabbit was the root of all her misfortune. At the time she could also not see Oz as Oz, but as Jack - due to the fact that Oz was possessing Jack's body, and so her intention was to use B-Rabbit as bait to get close to Jack once again. Now, the only reason she may have seemed evil going into the Tragedy of Sablier is because she was a pawn of Jack's - she even said herself that she wouldn't be able to resist returning to Jack's side should he call out to her and that he had a kind of hold on her that she couldn't explain. This was because she was lonely in the Abyss and Jack continuously promised to come visit her in person so long as she helped him plunge the world into the Abyss - and as a child she didn't know any better. The Intention did love her sister whole-heartedly, which is extremely evident when she had a break down following Alice's suicide - before Alice could die, The Intention ran to her sister within the junction in their shared consciousness and apologized before settling on the idea that she had to destroy her memories of Jack in order to prevent another awful event such as the Tragedy of Sablier from happening (though Alice kind of screwed that up when she possessed Oz as a disembodied soul instead and attempted to destroy her sister's memories - prompting an intervention from The Core of the Abyss). Furthermore, when Oz cast Alice's soul out of his body, it met with The Intention once again, and she helped her sister understand everything that had transpired - while also returning Alice's memories to her. Plus, in the end, when Alice's soul was merged with The Intention's by the rampaging Core of the Abyss - the two sister's worked together to form a contract with Oz so that they could set the world right. They've both had eachother's backs for more than 100 years - they just forgot that for a while. Now, as for The Intention's death, following the Core's devouring of Alice's soul - Alice helped The Intention free herself from The Core's influence alongside Jack, thus allowing The Intention to form a Contract with Oz. She then requested that Oz use his powers to destroy her so that she didn't have to be lonely as the Intention of the Abyss anymore - and though the Core attempted to intervene again - the Intention assured her that it was what she wanted. So, subsequently, Oz uses his powers against the Intention and Cheshire as they wanted - destroying them both. The Core then prolonged Oz's and Alice's existences, as Oz would die with his Illegal Contractor and Alice now lacked a corporeal vessel for her soul, so that they could say goodbye to their friends. Soon after, Jack's soul faded completely from existence, but not before he gave the Core permission to use his body as a vessel. All in all this was the single moment where The Intention, Cheshire, Oz, Alice and Jack died though - in the final chapter, having survived all 103 before that. Hope that clears things up